The Moonlight Smile
by Karupin.69
Summary: Sekejap saja, mereka ingin melupakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya ada mereka, berdua. *NejiTen *ONESHOT


**A/N **Hem, kali ini pairninngnya NejiTen. Sekali-kali pairing lain ah, masa SaiIno mulu =p Genrenya romance nih, gak ada humornya sama sekali. OOC pula. Hoho. Happy reading ;)

**Disclaimer **Yang nggak tau, pasti nggak lulus TK. -ehem- Oke, Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**The Moonlight Smile**

* * *

Neji merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya. Seteleah mendapatinya ia membuka pintu kayu yang berderit ketika dibuka. Kemudian meraba tembok dalam kegelapan untuk mencari sakelar. Lampu menyala, terlihat sebuah sofa tua yang kainnya sudah bolong-bolong sampai busanya kelihatan berdiri dengan lusuhnya di tengah ruangan yang kecil, ruang tamu apartemen Neji.

Di sana hanya ada sofa, kemudian meja kecil yang penuh tumpukan buku yang diberi tanda oleh kertas-kertas di halaman yang penting—dari sini terlihat sekali bahwa Neji merupakan orang yang rajin belajar—dan beberapa kaleng soft drink kosong. Ruang tamunya memang tidak seberantakan kamarnya. Yah, maklum lah. Anak lelaki. Semua orang pasti takkan percaya bahwa yang tingal di sini adalah seorang Neji Hyuuga yang anggun. Bahkan Shikamaru sempat mengira bahwa tidak hanya dia saja yang tinggal di sini. Tingkat keberantakannya hampir selevel di bawah Naruto, sih.

Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya ke sofa dan menyeret dirinya ke kamar mandi. Ia memutar keran wastafel, namun tidak ada air yang mengalir dari sana. Ia mencoba membuka keran bak mandi, tidak ada juga. Kemudian ia baru ingat bahwa dia belum membayar biaya air untuk bulan ini. Ck, beginilah derita seorang mahasiswa malang yang tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya.

Neji kembali ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa, dan merebahkan dirinya setelah membuka sepatu kedsnya. Ia sempat berpikir, menyesal juga ia menolak tawaran pamannya untuk dibiayai. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia samasekali tak ingin merepotkan keluarganya meski ia tahu harta keluarga mereka lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk membiayai perkuliahannya.

Namun, sekali lagi, Neji tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Ia sudah kenyang dengan kenikmatan dirinya selama masih tinggal di Hyuuga Mansion, lebih dari cukup malah. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi mahasiswa biasa—kost, kerja part-time, tinggal sendiri, belajar mandiri, dan mencoba untuk tidak menggantungkan dirinya pada orang lain.

Ternyata begini, menjadi orang biasa. Tinggal di rumah seadanya, makanan seadanya, belum harus bayar sewa ini itu. Akhirnya ia mengerti bagaimana gigihnya Rock Lee berlatih karate demi mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di luar negeri, bertanding dengan lawan-lawan yang tangguh agar cita-cita gurunya tercapai.

Segala sesuatu memang butuh pengorbanan, Neji.

Neji berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas yang ternyata isinya tinggal sebuah telur dan dua kaleng jus jeruk. Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya, kemarin isi kulkas masih penuh. Pastilah semua makanan diembat olah Naruto dan Chouji saat mereka main kemari tempo hari. Tapi tepat sebelum perutnya keruyukan, ia mendengar pintu kayunya diketuk.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Neji perlahan membuka pintunya, kemudian melihat sesosok yang amat dikenalnya, namun sedikit berbeda dengan terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tenten?"

Seorang gadis beambut coklat seleher yang potongannya mirip anak lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Halo, Neji. Lama tak bertemu."

Neji menoleh pada belakang punggung dirinya, mendapati ruangan yang sangat berantakan untuk seorang gadis yang akan duduk di sana.

_Sepertinya jangan di sini, _batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?"

* * *

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk Barat, kemudian langit menjadi gelap dan dicahayai oleh bulan. Sungguh beruntung, malam ini tak berawan. Jadi bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas.

Di taman, sepertinya masih ada seorang bocah lima tahunan bandel yang sedang bermain ayunan. Ibunya sudah merayu atau melakukan hal apapun agar anaknya mau pulang, tetapi sepertinya si anak tak mau menurut. Terlihat dari gelagatnya—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berteriak.

Pemandangan tersebut sudah terlihat saat Neji dan Tenten hampir mendekati taman tersebut. Dengan Neji berjalan di depan dan tak lupa kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huatchi!" Tenten bersin, Neji mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau tak apa?" katanya sambil membuka syal biru dongkernya dan melingkarkannya pada Tenten.

"Trims," sekilas, Neji melihat pipi Tenten merona.

Tenten yang kasihan pada si ibu, langsung menghampiri si ibu dan anaknya dengan berlari kecil. Neji mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tenten. Wanita ini tidak banyak berubah, matanya, hidungnya, gaya berpakaiannya—kaus, cardigan, skinny jeans, dan tak lupa sepatu keds kebanggaannya yang sudah sering Neji lihat sejak zaman SMA. Yang berubah hanya gaya rambutnya saja, tak ada lagi dua cepolan di kepalanya—yang berarti tak bisa diejek 'panda' lagi oleh Neji—dan malah potongan rambut anak lelaki. Sungguh mencerminkan dirinya yag tomboy itu. Oh, dia juga bertambah tinggi…

…dan cantik.

"Halo, adik manis…" Sapa tenten setengah membungkuk agar bisa sejajar dengan adik kecil itu. Bocah lelaki itu cemberut, membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Nak, ayolah pulang, sudah malam." Si ibu berkata dengan pelan. "Tuh, malam-malam begini bukan anak-anak yang main, tapi kakak-kakak!"

"Iya dik, sekarang sudah malam, dengarkan kata ibumu. Ayahmu menunggu di rumah, kan?" bujuk Tenten. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Si anak tetap saja cemberut. Tangan dilipat di dadanya. "Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum Mama bilang kenapa Pakkun dikasiin ke orang!"

Pakkun?

"Aduh Konohamaru-chan, itu kan gogoknya galak, belum disuntik rabies. Gimana coba kalau kamu digigit? Nanti Mama beliin gogok yang baru aja ya?"

Si anak tampak berpikir, "Nggak mau, nggak mau gogok! Pinginnya babi! Nanti kalo Kono punya babi, mau dikasih nama Ten… eh, Tonton!"

Si ibu cengo. "I, iya, boleh deh."

Si anak yang dipanggil Konohamaru pun sekarang nyengir lebar. Senyuman Tenten saja sampai kalah lebarnya dengan cengiran bocah itu.

"Nah, gitu dong dik, harus nurut sama Mama! Nih, kakak kasih permen," kata Tenten samibil memberikan permen Dolia rasa mint beberapa bungkus pada anak itu.

Konohamaru semakin senang, "Iya, makasih Tante! Yuk, Ma!" katanya sambil menarik ibunya. Si ibu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya tertanda terima kasih. Tenten melambai pada mereka dan tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja… Pasti Pakkun yang itu, kan? Ckck… Lagipula, mengapa harus 'Tante'?" Tenten menggeleng sambil tertawa.

Neji mendekati Tenten, "Kau belum berubah, ternyata."

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Senyumanmu."

Sesaat, mereka saling tatapan, namun mereka segera menyadari perbuatannya, kemudian Tenten mengajak Neji untuk duduk di bangku terdekat. "Du-duduk yuk?"

"I-iya…" Neji menggaruk belakangnya.

* * *

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" katanya sambil menatap kolam yang dihiasi dengan riakan air mancur.

Tenten mencoba tersenyum, "Hinata," kemudian Tenten berdiri, dan bergerak mengitari kolam yang berbentuk lingkaran itu. "Kenapa memang? Kau tidak senang aku datang menemuimu?" Tenten duduk di sisi kolam, kemuadian memainkan tangannya ke dalam air.

Neji menatap Tenten dengan alis berkedut, "Tidak, tentu tidak."

Tenten tersenyum dan mendekati Neji, "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau sedingin itu padaku? Kau marah ya karena kau tak kuberi kabar?"

Tadinya Neji ingin menjawab 'Ya', namun kata itu ia telan saja dan malah melontarkan "Tidak."

Ya, ya. Sebenarnya Neji sangat kesal mengapa Tenten tak pernah menghubunginya selama beberapa tahun ini. Tenten hanya mengirim e-mail tiga bulan sekali, itupun kecil kemungkinan. Tenten sebenarnya sibuk kuliah, lagipula jauh, di luar kota. Neji menunduk, segera menghentikan pikirannya itu.

"Bagaimana… tunanganmu itu?"

Tenten diam sebentar, "Oh, maksudmu Kosuke? Dia baik-baik saja… awalnya memang agak canggung, sih, tapi hubungan kami semakin membaik. Toh kami sekarang sudah lumayan dekat. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengannya yang mesum itu… hii…" Kata Tenten sambil menduduki dirinya kembali di sebelah Neji dan bergidik.

Neji agak canggung juga mendengarnya, "Oh, begitu. Lalu, apa dia tidak marah kau menemuiku? Kita kan…"

"Tentu saja ia tidak marah." Potong Tenten. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan marah begitu saja. Tepatnya sih, dia memang tak terlalu peduli padaku." Tatapan lembut Tenten memaksa Neji untuk berpaling padanya, Tenten tersenyum lagi, "Padahal, aku pergi menemui mantan pacarku."

Neji agak tercekat mendengar kata 'mantan pacar'. Namun ia hanya diam, kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini, jahat sekali." Tenten menyenggol siku Neji. "Bukannya menanyakan kabarku, malah menanyakan kabar tunanganku yang aneh itu. Apa kau telah berubah kiblat menjadi gay? Haha, tidak, kan?"

Mau tak mau Neji menaikkan ujung bibirnya, merasa bahwa Tenten sedang menghiburnya yang tengah tertunduk lesu ini.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Selalu seperti itu. Neji memang agak lemah terhadap wanita. Itu dia yang membuatnya tak tertarik pada wanita seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Tapi bukan berarti dia gay, dia hanya tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan makhluk manis bernama wanita. Dia kurang klop dengan wanita. Padahal, dia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa di belakang sana banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang mendirikan fans club dirinya.

Tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk Tenten. Entah mengapa, Neji merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Apa karena ia sudah melawatkan banyak waktu bersama Tenten, Rock Lee, dan yang lainnya pada masa-masa sekolah dulu? Apa karena Tenten memang tipe perempuan yang berbeda dalam arti positif di mata Neji? Kenyataannya, keduanya menamg benar.

Tenten, Neji, dan Rock Lee. Merupakan tiga sekawan yang sulit dipisahkan. Meskipun sifat Neji dan Lee yang seperti langit dan bumi, serta Tenten si penengah yang bijaksana, mereka tetap bersahabat. Ketiganya sulit dipisahkan. Sehari tanpa Lee, sepi sekali rasanya. Sehari tanpa Tenten, guru Gai pasti repot untuk melerai adu mulut Lee dan Neji. Sehari tanpa Neji, segala kegiatan mereka pasti kacau karena tak ada mandornya. Jadi intinya, ketiganya saling membutuhkan.

Sampai SMA, mereka selalu bersama. Lee akhirnya telah meraih kemenangan masa mudanya, kerena dirinya telah mendapatkan hati gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura. Teman-temannya yang lain pun sama, ada Sai dan Ino yang-selalu-kompak dengan memakai atasan—er, tengahan serba terbuka, kemudian bocah Uzumaki yang akhirnya bersanding dengan adik sepupunya.

Namun malang bagi dirinya. Tenten, dengan senyumnya seperti malaikat yang selalu melekat di hati Neji, harus meneruskan usaha keluargnya, Panda Corporation, dengan cara menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan lain dengan cara menikahkan kedua anak mereka. Pernikahan bisnis, yeah.

Padahal, Neji belum sempat mengatakan 'suka' pada Tenten walaupun kedengarannya akan sangat menjadi aneh, Tenten keburu dijodohkan—dan bertunangan dengan orang yang samasekali tak ia kenal. Ya, aneh memang, seorang Hyuuga Neji yang pendiam-serius-berwajahdingin seperti itu malah berkata soal cinta. Untung saja Sasuke berada di luar negeri, jadi tak ada yang bisa menyaingi wibawanya. Oh, kecuali dengan anak pindahan dari Suna yang tak beralis itu. Musuh abadinya.

Tapi toh, Neji rela kehilangan imejnya sebagai lelaki pendiam-serius-berwajah dingin demi Tenten. Selama sebulan mereka sempat pacaran. Meski agak canggung, sih. Bayangkan saja, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka sahabatan, tiba-tiba mereka pacaran. Waktu sahabatan saja sudah canggung, apalagi saat pacaran...

Maka dari itu, Tenten memutuskan hubungan mereka dan berkata bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk klop dengan calon suaminya. Neji sedikit kecewa, namun begitulah kenyataanya. Kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi sebodoh ini gara-gara cinta. Tahu bakalan menjadi seperti itu,lebih baik ia tak usah mengatakan 'suka' pada Tenten.

"Kau tak lihat, apa?" kata Tenten dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja! Aku sehat wal afiat, lho. Justru kau yang bertambah kurus. Apa kau makan dengan benar?"

Ya, ya. Hal inilah yang membuat Neji menyukai Tenten. Tenten sangat perhatian pada neji, bahkan melebihi perhatian Hinata padanya. Tenten tahu, bahwa dalam rumah tangganya, Neji bisa dibilang menjadi pilar utamanya. Peran dia sungguh besar. Belum lagi dengan otak encer Neji yang dalam beberapa tahun lagi, pasti dia akan menjadi direktur hebat Hyuuga Corporation. Maka, Neji disuruh sekolah, menuntut ilmu setinggi-tingginya oleh keluarganya agar bisa menjadi direktur yang handal. Sampai-sampai ia tak pandai mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Hinata tak mengantarkan makanan padanya—ketika ia masih tinggal di rumah—maka Neji akan terus duduk di depan mejanya, menghadapi layar komputer sambil memakai kacamata minusnya.

"Apa, makan? Um, yah, begitulah." Kata Neji asal. Padahal Neji sendiri sudah lupa dengan menu makanan empat sehat lima sempurna dan gizi-gizi yang diperlukan tubuh. Dia asal makan saja. Ditraktir ramen oleh Naruto, dia tak bisa menolak. Makan bakso pinggir jalan bersama Chouji, pun tak apa-apa. Bahkan makan nasi padang bersama Kiba di warung sebelah komplek pun ia mau-mau saja. Lupakan gengsi, ingatlah perut. Yah, meski ia tak yakin bahwa asupan makanan yang ia makan itu sehat-bergizi atau tidak.

"Hm, aku tak yakin. Kau pasti makan sembrono, gara-gara diajak makan dimana saja oleh Chouji atau yang lainnya. Yaah, sayang sekali aku kuliah jauh dari kalian, jadi aku tak bisa mengawasimu." Tenten tersenyum lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Sekejap, Neji merasa kupingnya panas. Ia tahu wajahnya memerah karena menyadari bahwa Tenten masih memperhatikannya. Tapi untung, cahaya minim di taman membuat semburat merah yang mampu membuat semua cewek jatuh hati karena keimutan Neji ini menyembunyikannya.

"Hn, ya, trims. Ternyata kau masih memperhatikan aku juga, ya?" Neji berdiri, kembali meletakkan tangannya di kedua sakunya dan menadah ke langit. "Kupikir, kau sudah tak peduli lagi padaku. Seperti matahari yang sudah tak peduli lagi pada manusia di Bumi dan menelantarkan bulan begitu saja. Kehilangan cahayanya." Neji mulai bersikap sok dramatis dengan menunjuk bulan. Ia menatap Tenten dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan mereka berdua terkunci satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja aku masih memikirkanmu," Tenten ikut berdiri, kemudian melingkarkan lengannnya pada pinggang Neji dari belakang. Neji merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari tadi, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya. Bukankah begini rasanya berada di dekat orang yang disukai?

Katanya sih begitu.

"Tentu saja, Neji." Tenten menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Neji.

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu…"

Sekali ini saja, Neji ingin waktu berhenti, dan kalimat terakhir Tenten barusan ingin ia terus menerus sampai suaranya habis.

_Karena aku masih mencintaimu…_

Tenten dapat mendengar detak jantung Neji yang semakin kencang, kemudian terkikik di balik punggung besar Neji.

Semilir angin malam berhembus, dingin, namun menyejukkan. Rambut gondrong Neji yang diikat bergoyang, rerumputan bergemerisik, meninggalkan suara merdu di malam hari yang menentramkan hati. Belum lagi gemercik air mancur, suara burung hantu yang ikut menyanyikan nyanyian malam. Damai, dan menyejukkan.

Tenten menutup matanya, begitu pula Neji. Perlahan, Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten. Tenten merasa seperti tersengat listrik cinta ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Kemudian Neji berputar, dan memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Tenten, dan Tenten sendiri melingkarkan lengannya di leher Neji.

Keduanya bertatapan, kemudian menutup mata dan saling menekankan bibir.

Kecupan itu berlangsung cukup lama, Neji dan Tenten saling menjauh dan membuang mukanya masing-masing. Malu memperlihatkan wajah merah mereka.

"Ma-maaf…" Tenten memulai duluan.

Neji menggaruk kepalanya lagi, kemudian ia tertawa. Tenten sampai bengong melihatnya. "Ne-Neji?"

"Ha? A-ah, tidak… aku hanya ingin bilang, aku… aku juga masih cinta kamu."

Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian loncat kegirangan lalu menyerbu Neji. "Haha, terima kasih!"

Neji hampir jatuh tiba-tiba dipeluk Tenten seperti itu, tetapi toh ia akhirnya mengelus kepala Tenten dan mengecupnya. "Hei, hei, mana cepolmu, Panda?"

"Ah, begini. Kemarin-kemarin rambutku kena permen karet, tidak bisa dihilangkan, jadi kupotong saja sekalian." Jelasnya. Neji mengangguk, kemudian merangkulnya seraya kembali berjalan ke apartemen bobrok Neji.

"Yah, tak apalah."

"Eh, ano, tapi aku bawa ini, kok!" Tenten mengambil bando dengan hiasan kuping Mickey Mouse dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakainya. "Lihat, seperti aku yang dulu, kan?" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Neji tersenyum melihatnya, kemuadian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau ini, dasar. Ayo, temani aku belanja camilan dan bantu aku bereskan apartemen bobrok itu."

"Dengan senang hati!" katanya sambil meninju udara.

Seketika, mereka lupa status masing-masing. Lupa akan status Tenten sebagai tunangan Kosuke. Lupa akan tugas-tugas Neji yang menumpuk saking senagnya mereka saat itu. sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di balik pohon ada beberapa orang yang mengintip mereka.

* * *

Chouji menangis sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya, "Ya ampun, so sweet banget…"

"Huah, merepotkan. Kenapa harus mengintip begini, sih?" katan Shikamaru sebelum menguap dan mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking.

"Wah, harus ngabarin si Teme, nih!" kata Naruto semangat. "Woi Chouji! Jangan dorong-dorong dong! Barat tau!"

"Hei, hei, harusnya kan kita bikin tugas di rumahku, kenapa jadi begini?" kata Shino sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya. Sudah tahu malam hari, kenapa harus pakai kacamata, sih? Hitam pula.

"Aah, udahlah, sekali-sekali nonton romansa gratisan dong! Siaran langsung pula!" timpal Kiba. "Ya kan, Akamaru?"

"Guk!"

Akamaru pun sampai setuju.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**A/N** **:** What the heck is this?? Fic gaje aneh begini -.-" Ternyata susah juga ya bikin NejiTen. Sebenernya sih bingung ama karakter Neji-nya. Yah, NejiTen pertama sih -.-" Akhirnya si Neji malah OOC begini, ame nunjuk-nunjukbulan segala hahaha! Lebay baget sumpah adegan itu. (Terus kenapa bikin?). Gak pede sama judulnya, tapi... ga ada ide lagi. OH IYA! Untuk Bang Gege, maaf ga minta ijin dulu Dx Plis jangan mutilasi saya T.T Saya lagi ga aa ide nama sih, tiba-tiba Animax muncul pilem The Law of Ueki, jadi deh inget nama Kosuke, muahaha! Maaf juga, di sini jadi orang mesum. Inget Jiraiya, yeah.

Pintu kritikan dan saran sangat terbuka lebar. Oh, terima kasih bagi yang mau membetulkan (sebelum cerita ini diedit, maksudnya). Silahkan sampaikan kritikan dan saran lewat **review** =3

Ja!

**Karupin.69**


End file.
